Shiba Miya
Shiba Miya (司波 深夜) was the oldest daughter of the Yotsuba family, which is one of the Ten Master Clans. Her twin-sister, Yotsuba Maya is the head of the Yotsuba family. Miya is the mother of Tatsuya and Miyuki. Her maiden name was Yotsuba Miya (四葉 深夜). Appearance and Personality Miya was charming woman with jet black hair, white skin, red eyes and a mature beauty that was ten years younger. Her status as the oldest daughter of the Yotsuba Family, and twin-sister to the head of the family permitted her many luxuries. She was gentle, polite, and lady-like in all of her responses and attitude towards others. She had perfect etiquette when dealing with people during social events. After the Artificial Magician Plan and the The Nightmare of 2062, Miya was relatively emotionless after abusing her Mental Interference abilities on both her sister and son. It is not known whether it is from a side effect of the Mental Interference Magic, a sense of guilt, or even some other different mental effect. Like most of the Yotsuba Family, Miya did not consider Tatsuya a member of the Yotsuba and showed no care or affection towards him as a son like a mother typically would. However, it is also noted that she seemed to be suffering for being unable to love her own son. Before Sakurai Honami left to protect Tatsuya in Okinawa, she praised her son's intelligence, making Honami realize that after everything, all mothers are capable of boasting about their children. In Volume 16, Maya reveals to Tatsuya that she and Miya were happy during Miya's birth to him. Despite their distant treatment, they always tried to love him throughout his life. This has been evidenced during the experiment's goal was to not become a berserker who destroys the world by controlling his emotions while being able to use magic. Background She was seen relaxing with her children at a villa in Okinawa in AD2092. However, prior to AD2095, she died due to poor health. Yotsuba Miya was born as the oldest twin-daughter of Yotsuba Genzou. She was married to Shiba Tatsurou by the order of the Yotsuba Family in order to seize his prized genetic advantage. YotsubaTwins.JPG|Yotsuba Twins in the Light Novel Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei - 09 - Large 09.jpg|Glimpes of the Yotsuba Twins in the Anime Untouchable - The Nightmare of 2062 After her twin sister had been rescued by her father from her kidnappers; she was asked by her father to use Mental Interference Magic on her sister, who would have been on the verge of a mental breakdown from her experiences of being experimented on by her kidnappers from Dahan. This allows all of her sister's terrible memories to be converted to simple information in her mind, but because Miya couldn't differentiate between Maya's memories, all of her memories are converted to information. Since memories and experience is what makes a person and his/her personality; Miya, in a sense, killed her sister. Deeply affected by what she had done, Miya starts excessively using her magic without care, leading to her health deteriorating. She never made up with her sister since that incident, causing their relationship to be heavily strained. Abilities Magical Abilities Miya’s specialty magic lied not in perception nor prediction magic, but a Mental Interference Magic, and as ‘mental’ magic users are hypothesized to be closely linked with the ‘Akashic Record’, they possess exceedingly insightful intuition. With the use of this intuition, Miya would know when to be suspicious of others and when to be on her guard with danger lurking about. Her intuition was a set above the rest, earning her the title "Mistress of Lethe". ➨ Mental Design Interference :A forbidden Outer-Systematic Magic, also known as Mental Structure Interference that is unique to Miya. This Magic was used by Miya on Tatsuya to forcibly alter the area of his consciousness that creates strong emotions (the limbic system) in order to input an Artificial Magic Calculation Area, creating an artificial Magician. This experiment caused Tatsuya to lose all strong desires save the brotherly love he feels for his sister. This magic was also used to change Maya's consciousness' shape by changing the experiential memories into "knowledge", thus separating the emotions from her memories. This magic has a side effect of weakening Miya and removing the emotions of the target and the user, due to either guilt or the magic itself. : It seems there is a bit or information from the novel that indicates in the current timeline of the story, this ability is recorded and known to some military officers of USNA as a magic that only existed once throughout history, and it is said that the wielder of this magic has already died leaving no heir behind - which actually a bit misconducted from the truth. ➨ Gate A forbidden Outer Systemic Magic , special only for Miya. Gate is an inferior version of Miyuki's Cocytus. Miya can use Gate to temporarily shut down a person's mind and making them unconscious for a period of time. Trivia *The kanji for "Miya" means "Deep Night". *She was close with Maya before her kidnapping by Dahan. *It was implied that she didn't love Shiba Tatsurou. References Category:Characters Category:Japan Category:Magicians Category:Yotsuba Category:Ten Master Clans Category:Deceased